


Wisteria Castle [Podfic]

by Star1412



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 60sec400, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star1412/pseuds/Star1412
Summary: He drew the Wisteria Castle, surrounded by the seasonals and rocks. He drew his castle, copying the image. He sketched in the moonlight, filling up his sketchbook. The sketchbook he got from his mother.A Podfic of 60sec100's story Wisteria Castle.





	Wisteria Castle [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wisteria Castle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/328455) by 60sec400. 



This is a podfic of 60sec400's story Wisteria Castle.   
Here's the link! https://youtu.be/nMe20OvpRis  
I hope you like it!  
Thanks for listening!


End file.
